How everything went on
by SakurArashi
Summary: The sequel to "When Wufei met love in Neko-form" Hope you like it! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! I'm back with the sequel to 'When Wufei met love in Neko-form'. Tell me what you think of it please.  
  
Warning: YAOI NC-17  
  
Pairings: 5x2 mainly, 13x6 and 1x3x4. I will have hentai scenes with everybody.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.  
  
Eight months after the kidnap, Duo was almost back to his normal self. He only jumped a little when someone out of his sight touched him. He and Wufei had been dating all the time, and even if they didn't do anymore than kissing and sometimes light petting, Wufei wasn't unhappy. He loved to just be with Duo, not the physical things you could do. Translation: He wasn't with Duo for the sex.  
  
Duo was still afraid that Wufei would leave him sooner or later, because he was unclean, even if Wufei had told him he would never leave. Sometimes, when Wufei was at work, and Duo was alone, he got the feeling Wufei wouldn't come back. When he got that feeling, he just went to bed and curled up to a ball and cried himself to sleep. Wufei would come home and find him, wondering why Duo had cried, his heart hurting, when his loved one was.  
  
They had discovered that Quatre, Heero and Trowa were a happy threesome. Zechs had met a man named Treize in a bar a couple of days ago, and they were now dating. Wufei and Duo often sat in the garden at night, looking at the stars and talking. They talked about eveything, from their cildhoods and what they expected from the future. Once when they talked Duo had accidently reveilded that he was afraid Wufei would leave him. Wufei had been mute with shock for a couple of minutes before he fiercly told Duo, and I quote, 'I will never leave you, Duo , not in a hundred years, not even if the world would fall apart!!' (Unquote) Duo had started crying and told Wufei that he loved him more than anything else in the whole world. Wufei had held him close and whispered soothing words in his ear.  
  
Their friends had moved in with them and helped pay the rents, they alwasy joked about stuff and went out to eat every now and then. Tonight everyone would meet Zechs new boyfriend, Treize, because Zechs had invited him for dinner. Everything was picture perfect, and Zechs was hyperventilating in the wait for Treize. Duo tried to calm him down.  
  
"Zechs, take it easy man, you can do this, you're THE man." "Duo, if I wasn't so damn nervous right now, I'd kill you!!" "Zechs, you don't have anything to be nervous about. From what you've told us about Treize, he is a really sweet guy, who cares about you. And someone who cares about you for real wont leave you if we don't like him. But I'm sure we're gonna like him." Duo quickly added after seing the statement only served in making Zechs more nervous. Suddenly the door bell rang and Zechs was on his feet immedietly. But Duo was faster. He was at the front door before Zechs had even stepped out of the room.  
  
"Ah, hello, you must be Treize. I'm Duo. I've heard a lot about you. Come in, Zechs will be here any second now." "Thank you, ...Duo."  
  
Zechs walked in and Treize's eyes looked him up and down before smiling broadly and said, "My, aren't we looking good enough to eat?" At which Zechs blushed and looked down. He was clad in tight leather pants that fit like a second skin, and a black t-shirt that showed of his nice abs, (AN: drool).  
  
When Duo came back to the hallway, he almost turned and walked out. Treize and Zechs was locked in a passonate kiss. He cleared his throat, but nothing happened. He repeted. Still nothing.  
  
"HELLO!!"  
  
The pair broke the kiss and looked at him, embaressed. Duo grinned at them.  
  
"Don't be so shy, I've done that lots o' times. I just didn't want you to be caught in a 'Kodak moment'. Come on, the dinner's ready."  
  
The dinner was nice and quiet, and everyone enyojed talking to Treize and he enyojed talking to them. The Duo-subject came up.  
  
"Duo, are you a kitsune?" "Yeah, why do ya think I've got ears and a tail for? Humor people?"  
  
"Ahh... no. I just wanted to know because I have three kitsunes myself. Their name's are Une, Noin and Sally. Une has split personalities. Sometimes she can can be really nice and sweet, and the next second she's in commander mode. I think you would like Noin though, you two have the same sense of humor. Sally is more doctor-like. She always make sure we aren't hurt and if we were she's the one wrapping us up." "Could I meet them?" Duo asked. His tail wagged furiously. He was very exited to meet other of his race. "Sure I can take them with me the next time I come here."  
  
"What's make you so sure there is a next time?" Wufei teased. "Maybe we don't want you to come back." Two hands clapped him on the head, quite hard. "OW, why'd you do that for?" Duo and Zechs glared at him. "Ok, ok, I get it, jeeze."  
  
When they were finished, it was late, and the sun had set.  
  
"Hey, Treize, why don't you spend the night here? I'm sure Zechs wouldn't mind to share room, or bed, with you."  
  
Both men blushed and looked shyly at eathother. "Ok." "Great!"  
  
Soon everyone was in bed.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"Hai, love?"  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes I do, why?"  
  
"Because, I love you to." "I'm glad."  
  
Treize kissed him gently but passonatly. Soon their kisses turned hot and needy. Zechs moaned, when he felt Treize's hand fondle his nipple. The other hand was buried in Zechs' silvery hair.  
  
"My love, you are so beautiful." He whispered. "Your hair is like liqiud, silvery moonbeams in my hands." "You are too good to me, Treize-sama." "That's because I love you, beautiful." Treize kissed him again, his hand decended lower, to his belly. He caressed the pale, creamy skin there, until Zechs was whriting under his hand. He could feel Treize's erection dig into his thigh, while his own was poking Treize in the stomach.  
  
"Please... Treize-sama... please!" Zechs whispered urgently. But Treize was in mood to play, so he ignored the pleas from his beloved. Treize's hand moved slowly to his thigh, lower, until he came to Zechs' foot. He tickeled ligtly, and was rewarded with a giggle, and the foot trying to escape. Treize caressed the long pale legs, but when he came to his koi's hips, he stopped. Zechs growled impatently. Finally his lover took pity in him, spread the long legs, and engulfed the swolled member in his wet mouth. Zechs nearly came just from the shock. He bucked his hips, moaning and whriting. He cleanched the sheats in his hands.  
  
Zechs didn't feel the slick finger making it's way to his crack, but he defenitly felt it push into him. He tensed. Treize released his beloved's cock to sooth him. "Shh...relax, koi. The key is to relax. Then it'll feel good." Zechs slowly forced his body to relax. The digit moved inside him, sliding against his inner walls. Suddenly the finger brushed against _something_ inside of him, that made him see stars and feel white-hot pleasure. He screamed as Treize took his cock in his mouth again, stroking that magical spot whitin him at the same time. The preassure became to much, and Zechs emptied himself in his lovers mouth. He laid there, dazed, a while, with his lover's arms around him.  
  
Zechs was just falling asleep when he felt his koi's penis poke him in the thigh. He grinned evilly and slid out of his lover's arms and farther down his body. When he reached the swollen organ he stopped and looked at it. It was big and the swollen tip was red/purple. When he touched it hesitantly, it twiched. Zechs looked up at his lover, and said lover blushed. The blond man smiled again and took Treize's member in his hand and carressed it carefully. "......Zechs...please harder!" The silver-haired man complied and sqeezed a little harder and took the tip in his mouth. Treize bucked and moaned. Zechs sucked at the tip and moaned, while moving the hand, sqeezing it just a tiny fragment harder. The ginger haried man moaned agian, followed by a whimper caused by the strong orgasm.  
  
Zechs moved up his body after swallowing the bitter liquid. He embraced his koi and laid down with his head pillowed on Treize's chest. After a few minutes the ginger haried man's arms came around him. Exhausted the two fell asleep.  
  
Next Room  
  
"Finally! Maybe NOW we can go to asleep!" "But, 'Fei, don't you want that too?" Duo asked fearfully. His ears hung around his head. "Only when you're ready for it, Duo-love."  
  
"But what if that never happen's? What if I'm never ready for it?"  
  
"You will be, and even if that happen's, I'll be fine without it. I don't love you for sex, Duo. I love you for who you are." "I love you so much 'Fei." Duo said tearfully. When Wufei looked down on him, he too had tears in his eyes.  
  
In the third room, other sound's started. Wufei's eyes widened. "Not them too!! I want to sleep!" He whined. Duo giggled. "Well, shut up then, and go to sleep." Wufei did just that.  
  
tbc...  
  
What do you think? Please review. I've also fixed my review, so I can see everyone that review, not just those who's signed in.  
  
rainstorm lady 


	2. chapter 2

Hi boys and girls!! The second chappie is here now, sorry for the looooooong delay.  
  
Warnings: YAOI NC-17 Pairings: 5x2 mainly, 13x6 and 1x3x4. I will have hentai scenes with everybody.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The morning after...  
  
When Treize and Zechs came down for breakfast the next morning, they were met by a blushing Wufei, whose eyes almost melted them to the floor. The ginger haired man stared back and made his way to the table. The blonde, though, blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
  
"Next time you do that," Wufei started quietly. "DO NOT DO IT SOOOOO FREAKING LOUD!!!!!! Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
That only served to make Zechs blush harder, and he ran behind his large sexy bishounen boyfriend to hide.  
  
"Now, now, 'Fei, don't be so rough on them. They only wanted to have some fun." Of course, Duo was there to save them from the (furious) Asian man.  
  
"Aww... come on Duo, you also had trouble last night." Both Wufei and Duo knew he wasn't only referring to the difficulty to sleep.  
  
"Yes, but you helped me, remember?" Before Wufei could answer, the trio came in. The black haired man glared at them too, and was met with an impassive pair of cobalt eyes, a small smirk on a normally straight-lined mouth and a blush from the most shy boy in the group[1]. The Dragon looked away and continued to eat his breakfast. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere by arguing with them.  
  
It was deadly quiet at the table that morning.  
  
'RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!'  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!!" All shouted. Duo was the fastest though, he was at the phone before the others had even stood up halfway from their chairs.  
  
"Dragon!! It's for you!"  
  
Wufei walked from the kitchen quickly, wanting to get out fast and see who it was. "Chang here! Yes?.... Are you certain?..... Alright, we'll be there."  
  
Wufei hung up and went into the kitchen, a distressed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Fei?" Trust Duo to be the first one to notice.  
  
"That was the police station. Duo, the police couldn't find any evidence against your kidnappers so they decided to let them go."  
  
Everyone's eyes were wide with surprise and horror.  
  
"How could they do that?!" Quatre was the first one to speak up."There were pictures."  
  
"Apparently, someone at the station burned them, and considering that was the only proof of what's been done, the police can't do anything about it."  
  
"It doesn't matter." All eyes shot to Duo.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'?! They raped you!! They deserve nothing less then hell!"  
  
"But without them, I probably wouldn't have told Wufei how I felt about him, and vice versa, and I wouldn't trust you all with my life. It's not often I loosen up and become friends with people. You guys are the only one's I have. I can't even remember my parents..."  
  
Wufei moved to sit besides his distressed lover. "It'll be ok, Duo, I promise. If you want to, we can move somewhere else."  
  
"No, I like it here. But... If you don't mind, I would like to find my parents."  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Everyone wants to know who their parents are."  
  
tbc...  
  
I know this is a very short chapter, but I have writer's block at the moment, and I'm glad I got this much out at least, and at last. Sorry 'bout the delay.  
  
rainstorm lady tips/ideas: moonprincess_87@hotmail.com 


	3. chapter 3

Okie-day people, this is the (long-awaited)third chapter of the story. I hope I haven't made all of you turn away from it by not updating for a few months. Please read and review people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Start of searching  
  
Duo, Quatre and Zechs sat at the library, looking for any clues that might lead them right in their search. Duo was very enthusiac. A little high on caffeine though. He had trouble sitting still on the chair and his tail kept on wagging quite furiously. The good thing about that was that he hardly noticed any other people at the library, thus making him less nervous.  
  
The two blondes were able to sit still but they also thought it was beginning to get a little boring to just sit on their butts on hard chairs all day, looking up stuff in different books. But they would rather sit on their butts a whole day on hard chairs than risking to hurt the neko's feelings. He had been strangely quiet and drawn back lately. Though it was not hard to see why, with the kidnappers out of prison. They were all glad that the old Duo was beginning to peek back out again. Not one of them knew how to research family trees, but when they finally asked for help, they got access to a special kind of computer, listing most of the families that were known to them, so they would not have that much of trouble. The only thing they had to do was write in Duo's full name and then the computer searched out the families with the names that would most likely match Duo's.  
  
"Why dosen't it work correctly?!" A very agitated neko... "OH!! I just remembered, Duo Maxwell is not my full name. I have a middlename too."  
  
"And what's your middlename Duo?" The silverblonde asked patiently. "......" Silence, odd... "Duo, you have to tell us, otherwise it won't work. Please." "Shprd." The blonde's shared a look. "Duo, please, tell us so that we can hear you and make out the word." That was Quatre, rational as always. "Stacy..."  
  
The other too men had to bite their lips too keep from giggling out load.  
  
"Can a guy be named Stacy? Really, truly? Is it allowed?!" "Yes, Mr. Smartass!!" Duo's tail was tense and stood out from his body like a flag. "Ok Zechs, stop teasing Stacy, I mean Duo, and get back to work."  
  
Duo rose from the table.  
  
"Excuse me..." He walked to the men's room, which was located a bit further in the library.  
  
The two blondies stared after him.  
  
"I think we hurt his feelings." "Me too."  
  
They continued searcing for Duo's family for maybe 30 minutes before either of them noticed that much time had passed and that Duo hadn't returned from the bathroom yet.  
  
"I'll go and look for him. You continue searching." Zechs rose from his chair and went to look for the violet eyed neko.  
  
After 15 minutes he returned, looking quite concearned.  
  
"Zechs? What's happened? Where's Duo?" "He wasn't in the men's room and not anywhere else in the library either... I found this in the corridor leading out of here."  
  
He held up a black ribbon.  
  
Quatre gasped. "That's Duo's hairband! Something must've happened to him, he would never let out his hair willingly in public!"  
  
Poor Quatre was nearly frantic. Zechs wasn't much better, but he could control his expression quite well.  
  
"We should get back home and tell Wufei and Heero." "Yes, of course."  
  
The computer beeped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooooo... what did you think? Maybe I was a little evil by just ending it here, but I can't take any more writing right now, and I want to get this out so that you all can see that I'm at least a little active right now... This chapter is not beta-ed.  
  
rainstormlady 


	4. chapter 4

Hey everyone. I am very sorry about the Long Wait with capital letters. I was so focused on my schoolwork and other stuff that I forgot about this story. When I finally logged on my account I couldn't belive that it had allready been almost two years. I got guilty as hell and started to write this as soon as I could.

Thanks to:

Kyra2, who told me that I had been mixing the terms "neko"(cat) and "kitsune"(fox). Thanks a bunch!

When Zechs and Quatre arrived home, they found the others around the diningtable which made it easier for them to tell them all at the same time.

"Guys… we have something to tell you…" Zecha began but got interupted by Wufei.

"Hey, where's Duo?" You could plainly see the worry on the asian face.

"That's what we want to tell you…"

"You see …wewerelookingforduosfamilyonthecomputerandthenhehadtogotothebathroomandthenhedidntcomebackandwefoundhishairbandinthecorridor!"

All this was said in one breath by Quatre, and when he dared to lift his eyes he saw everyone, including Zechs, looking at him like he was from another planet.

"Please repeat that, Quatre." From Trowa who never wasted words or beat around the bush.

"Well, it's like this… we were looking for Duo's family on the computer in the library when Duo had to go to the bathroom while we continued to search. It went 30 minutes before we noticed he hadn't come back. Zechs went to look for him and found his hairband in a corridor that led out of the library. We think that his kidnappers are back…"

The house was quiet for about two seconds. Then the notorious Dragon reared it's head.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS? WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK AT THE TIME? OR FOLLOWED HIM TO THE BATHROOM? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!"

Treize was the one who held him back when he lunged at the two blondes who was looking at the floor, shamefully.

"Wufei, calm yourself. Getting mad and upset will not help Duo. It might even make the whole thing worse."

Wufei's struggles ceased slowly and soon he was only trembling in the larger man's arms.

At the same time, Duo was just awakening ( can't spell the darn word… sorry), from his unwilling sleep.

'Where am I? Why is it so dark? And most importantly, what happened? I remember someone pulling out the ribbon from my hair… after that there was only pain…'

Soon enough, the door he hadn't noticed opened.

"Ah, so our little Sleeping Beuty has woken up. Good, then you can enjoy all the pleasures of this place."

The voice was frighteningly familiar, and Duo's eyes widened when the lights were turned on. The man in the dooropening was one of the men who kidnapped him the first time. In the background he could hear several other men laugh.

"I'll leave you alone for a second so you can… look around a bit." With that, the man closed the door, laughing cruelly.

Duo looked around a little warily, unsure of what he would find. His eyes became even bigger. On the walls hung hooks and chains with handcuffs on them. There were several large shelves filled with various sex toys, as dildos and vibrators of different sizes and design. Duo suddenly became very afraid of the things these men could do to him. His eyes filled to the brim with tears which Duo refused to let out and his ears drooped.

Meanwhile, Wufei and the company had allready called the police and tried to make a report, but the only answer they got was that they had to wait until the wictim had been lost for 24 hours before they could make a report. Angry and upset, Wufei had said some very bad words in mandarin and slammed the phone to the ground.

The guys didn't know what to do, except for taking it into their own hands. Heero was a wapon expert, so he, somehow, got weapons for eveyone to use. He also taught them how to use the different weapons.

Wufei got a saber, which he almost perfected his skills with in a couple of hours. Quatre got two curved blades to fight with, they suited him rather well since they were light and easy to use. Trowa was entrusted to a set of throwing knives, very well balanced. Zechs got a whip, and a gun as a backup weapon. Treize got a longsword which he handled well. Heero himself had enough gun and ammunition to kill off an army. 1

They were ready to go "Duo hunting."

Tbc…

1 Like you all couldn't see this coming

Sorry again for the Long Wait. A year and some more… I almost forgot about the plot in this story. So sorry.

Rainstorm lady, AKA Ame(rain)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi folks! I'm very sorry that this chapter is coming so late. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Next time the door to the little room opened, Duo was curled in the corner farthest away from it, hugging his knees to his chest. He looked up and had to blink as the light from outside was much brighter than the lights in the room. The same man as earlier stepped forward.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why you are here again." The man smirked cruelly. "The thing is, we weren't planning on ever seeing your face again, cat, but one of your former 'clients' really liked you and asked us if we could help him find you again. So, cat, meet your new owner."

The man stepped to the side as another man came forward. Duo swallowed. He recognized that man as one of most cruel bastards who had raped him before. He was tall, well muscled and all in all quite handsome, but his personality didn't win him too many hearts of the ladies, or lads.

"Hello, Pet." He smiled. "We finally meet again. I have to say," he said while coming closer, "my men here had quite the trouble of finding you. If it wasn't for the fact that my niece wanted to go to the library with me yesterday, to check out a book, I'm sure it would have been a long time before we saw each other again."

The man had now kneeled before Duo, and his hands lay on Duo's shaking knees. Duo was shaking too much to be able to form a sentence, but his eyes were full of fear and hatred towards the man in front of him.

"I see you've missed me, Pet. I have missed you too. So much, in fact, that I need an hour or so with you alone in this place, instead of taking you directly home."

The man looked at the others that still occupied the space by the door, and they all filed out silently, locking the door with an audible click. Duo's fear escalated then, end he whimpered faintly. His new owner heard it and smirked as he began to undress. "Yes, Pet, make more of those delicious sounds that I remember from last time."

The guys had gone to the library, though it was closed but fortunately Heero had picked the lock and decoded the alarm, so the group was able to enter and search at their whim. They all split up and went to look for clues in different parts of the big library. They all met by the entrance a half hour later, but didn't have anything to report. It was Wufei who noticed the cameras hanging quietly on the walls.

"Heero. There are cameras watching us. What do we do?" He looked vaguely panicked at Heero.

"Hn." Heero looked around for a moment, seemingly just scanning the walls, but those who knew him also knew that he was most likely thinking of a way to escape the cameras while at the same time trying to locate all the ones that meant instant trouble for them. "Well, there must be a control room somewhere inside. Let's find it, so I can remove the surveillance tape."

With that said everyone took their initiative and looked for a small room which was clearly meant to very unnoticeable. This time it was Zechs who noticed a door shape in the wall with a handle connected to it. He called the others over. The guys traced the wall to search for the beginning of the door. When they found it they slowly and carefully opened the locked-now-picked-open-by-Heero door and stepped inside. Heero took in the security instruments very quickly and made short work of extracting the tape with the six men.

"Hey," Quatre suddenly spoke into the silence, "what if we're not the only ones on that tape. What if Duo and his attacker are on there as well?"

Wufei looked at both Quatre and the tape with such a hopeful face that everyone in the room could feel their hearts constrict.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wufei said anxiously. "We are obviously not going to find anything related to Duo's kidnapping here, so we might as well wrap things up and go home to watch that tape without any distractions."

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good idea, so they packed up and began the short trip home.

Duo was tired. Dead tired and sore in places where he didn't want to be sore. His new "Master" had been a little too rough on him, barely stretching him before claiming him in the most humiliating way possible. He had thrust inside Duo so hard that he teared the delicate tissues inside the younger man. Duo had been horrified to notice his body respond to the energetic thrusting against his prostate and found himself erect. His Master had apparently decided to be "nice" to Duo this time, and had brought Duo to orgasm with his hand.

Right now Duo was alone, thankfully, but he hadn't the strength to do anything other then lying where he had been left and trying not to feel all the pain, both physical and mental, he was currently experiencing. Tears rolled slowly down his pale cheeks, unchecked and unnoticed by their owner. His Master had said that he would be right back to take him home, undoubtedly his Master's home, which did nothing to calm Duo at all.

Duo could hear the door creak open, but didn't even swivel his eyes around to look at the intruder. He felt himself being lifted roughly and wrapped in a dirty, old blanket and blindfolded. He was being carried outside and into a large car that was waiting on the street outside. He knew when they closed the door, because all the night sounds was muffled with the car door and window blocking them from his sensitive ears.

It was a long time before they apparently reached their destination. The car stopped completely and Duo felt the blindfold being undone at the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, the door on his side opened and he was again being lifted and carried, though a little more gently this time.

"Well, Pet. What do think of your new home?" Duo's Master said cheerfully from beside him. It came as no surprise for Duo that it was not his Master carrying him. The man was far too proper to sully his hands on a Pet who hadn't bathed yet.

The house in question was quite large, with no neighboring houses for miles. From what he could see from the outside it was a two-story house with lots of space that needed to be filled. It was quite a nice house, though the owner was a rat.

Duo was carried to the bathroom by the servant who had lifted him outside the car, where he was left alone until another servant, thankfully male, came to help him bathe, all the time in silence. When he smelled like roses and his skin was a pinkish red from being scrubbed, the servant deemed Duo ready. He called lowly to the former servant who, instead of lifting Duo up this time, motioned for him to follow.

It was a struggle for Duo to keep upright and walking all the way to the small room which had been provided for him. Inside his room were a bed and a window. Nothing more. The servant left and closed and locked the door on his way out. Duo didn't even try to stop his tears this time. He threw himself on the unfamiliar bed and cried and cried and cried, until he thought he could not possibly have any tears left. Then stray thoughts of Wufei and all of their friends creeped into his mind, and the tears started anew.

Wufei popped the tape into his VCR-player and hit play. Everyone was at his house, either sitting in the couch or on the floor. Hero was the only one who remained standing, glaring intently on the TV-screen. The guys were treated to the opening of the library that morning. Then they witnessed one of the clerks masturbating in the men's room. Then they got tired of waiting and fast forwarded (AN: is that a word? Can you say that?) until they saw Duo. They saw him go in the men's room, and they saw him come out. Right when he stepped out of the bathroom he was grabbed and dragged outside by the same men who had kidnapped him before. Right inside the entrance though, Duo and the kidnappers got company. The man was tall, muscled and overall handsome, but the look in his eyes and the smile on his face told the men watching the video that this man probably meant a lot to the kidnappers. Duo's eyes were visible and Wufei and friends took in the paling of his face and the widening of his odd-colored eyes. This man meant trouble.

¨

Tbc

Hi! Sorry for the long delay guys. I lost the thread of this story and my muse refused to help me get started on this chapter. I hope that not too many of you has given up on the story. It's only supposed to continue for one or two chapters more.

rainstorm lady


End file.
